


Day 9-(Sex) Up Against the Wall

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 9-(Sex) Up Against the Wall

Sherlock studied John the whole cab ride home. They had just solved yet another case for Lestrade and were slowly coming down off of the adrenaline high that had accompanied the hurried chase through the busy streets to catch the perpetrator. Sherlock could still feel the blood pumping furiously through his veins but he noted that John was almost completely back to his normal calm self.

Must be due to his past as military, Sherlock deduced, having had to come down from adrenaline rushes quickly in order to prevent crashing.

Normally, it would not have bothered Sherlock if John stayed pumped, for it always lead to pleasurable excursions behind the closed doors of 221b but today it did, for he wanted John but it was seemingly clear John was not going to be up for it today. With a sigh, he turned to look out the window and study the buildings as they flashed by.

Similarly, while Sherlock had these thoughts, John was also thinking about the man sitting beside him.  John had pondered the thought of sex upon to 221b but was unsure if he should since he did have to awaken early for work at the clinic and it was quite hard to resist Sherlock once they got started. The chase had left him worn out but the adrenaline rush was always welcome. Today John noted he was able to recede from it readily enough, using his military training to ebb it away slowly so not to have him crash upon immediate arrival. From the corner of his eye, John saw Sherlock attempting to study him subtly but was failing immensely.

A faint smile quirked the edge of John’s lip, the side facing the window and away from where Sherlock could see, as John heard the detective give a soft sigh and resume looking out the window. John did not piece together Sherlock’s charades that easily but today it was quite plain.

When they arrived at their destination, the two clamored out of the cab, Sherlock going ahead and walking in whilst leaving John to pay the cabbie. Upon entering, John heard Sherlock’s voice coming from the kitchen where he also heard Mrs. Hudson replying with something. Opting to leave Sherlock thinking he would have a quiet night, John skipped up the steps to their bathroom to clean his face.

When Sherlock exited the kitchen he saw a glimpse of John’s feet going up the stairwell. When he reached the top and walked into the main living room he saw John disappearing into the loo, most likely to do his ritualistic clean up before taking a nap. Disappointed but not surprised, Sherlock sank into his chair and leaned his head against the back. A few moments later Sherlock heard the bathroom door open and close, but it was the one from inside the bathroom leading to their bedroom, which was interesting considering before any time John took a nap he made a cup of tea.

Curious now, Sherlock stood and went to the bedroom, pausing at the door and finally deciding to open it. He was greeted by the sight of John, naked and partially erect, sitting on the side of their bed. Sherlock’s brows creased together in confusion.

“I thought..?” Sherlock started.

“You thought wrong.” John finished, getting up and reaching around Sherlock to close the door and then push Sherlock up against it, kissing the taller man’s throat, “You want to fuck me, I can feel it.”

A blush crept across Sherlock’s face as he tried to form a sentence but he was promptly cut off by John dragging him down by the front of his shirt and kissing him invitingly, his tongue making lazy twirls in Sherlock’s mouth.

John bit Sherlock’s lower lip, “So, since I know you want to…” John unsnapped Sherlock’s trousers and slid them down along with the man’s pants, “and I know I want you to, why not?”

Sherlock smiled against John’s lips as John pressed their erections together, enticing Sherlock. With a deep kiss, Sherlock grabbed John by the wrists and flipped him so that now John was up against the door and Sherlock was leering above him. John tilted his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. With quick fingers, Sherlock shed his clothing, tossing them into a random spot of the floor before resuming his position.

John turned his head to the side to expose his neck, which Sherlock descended upon with hot, open-mouth kisses that trailed down towards John’s collar. Sherlock’s breath ghosted across John’s scar as he kissed all around it admiringly. Sherlock released John left wrist to pinch and twist as John’s nipple, watching the man squirm in response. Suddenly, Sherlock let go of John’s other hand and lifted John up, John instinctively wrapping his legs around Sherlock’s slender waist.

Sherlock gripped John by the arse, his fingers digging into the tender flesh as the friction from their colliding erections aroused them even more. John tightened his hold around Sherlock’s waist and grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders to push his back off from the door to kiss Sherlock passionately. Sherlock moved his arm underneath John’s arse, glad that the man was smaller than he, and began to slowly finger John. A slight turn of John’s head toward the nearby dresser indicated to Sherlock that there was lube there so Sherlock side-stepped, with John still holding onto him, and grabbed the container. With a flick of his finger, he opened the lid and purposely squirted a pile of it onto John’s thigh before tossing the bottle off to the side.

John looked down at it and then back up at Sherlock, who instead of answering swept the lube off of John’s thigh and onto his fingers before he began to roughly finger John with two fingers.

“Oh, just fuck me already.” John whined playfully into Sherlock’s ear, wriggling his hips against Sherlock’s.

Sherlock grunted in reply and repositioned John to have the man’s shoulders up against the wall and his hips angled towards himself. Slowly, Sherlock brought John down onto his cock, John’s slickened open hole welcoming him greedily. John fixed his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders, letting the detective hold tight to his waist and repeatedly fucking him up against the wall.

With a final hard thrust upwards, Sherlock climaxed, his seed gushing from John and down onto the floor below them. John moaned, the feeling of Sherlock overfilling him ridding him of all other senses. That is until Sherlock pressed the entirety of John’s back against the wall for support and freed his right hand from John’s side to feverishly stroke and twist his hand around John’s cock. John shook from his withheld orgasm and his effort to keep his legs wrapped around Sherlock.

“Come for me.” Sherlock whispered huskily against the base of John’s throat.

John needed no further encouragement, stripes of semen coating his lower abdomen as Sherlock mouthed more kisses along his throat and sternum.  John gradually unwound from Sherlock, legs shaky from having held on for so long, and steadied himself against the wall. Sherlock leaned over him to kiss John’s lips once more before walking over to the bed. Without a word, John crossed over the expanse and sat next to Sherlock on the bed, both knowing as soon as their bodies recovered they were _definitely_ going for round two.


End file.
